PoOr LiTtLe cApRiCoRn
by J4yd3n
Summary: There once was a rag doll who was the only one present during the murder of his master's wife. He just sits all day every day by the window. One day it spots someone walking through the woods. SiNcE mAsTeR dOeSn'T pLaY wItH mE, mAyBe ThIs MoThErFuCkEr MiGhT. GamKar
1. Chapter 1

**I am disclaiming this series because I do not own it. Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie and if you are reading this on accident please go to MSPaintAdventures and read it.**

**Story Summary:**

**There once was a rag doll who was the only one present during the murder of his master's wife. He just sits all day every day by the window. One day it spots someone walking through the woods. **_**Since master doesn't play with me, maybe this motherfucker might.**_

**Prologue**

"_Havn't I givin you everything?" A man shouts angrily, pointing a finger. He is old but not terribly as his face still resembles that of when he was in his twenties. His hair is unruly and black that looks as though it has never been met by a brush during its entire existence. His skin has a lack of colour. "Oh sure, a house yes. Food, yes but not love. When we moved out here you said we would have time for each other but no. You broke your promise again. Goddamn it, Atticus why can't you for just once in your life pull your head out of the gutter and listen to me!" That comment earned her a slap across her pale complexion. "You wench! After all these years, after all I have done for you dare treat me this way?!" His face matching his voice and he feels his rage bubbling inside him like the ferocity in the very core of a volcano. _

"_MaStEr, ArE yOu TwO mOtHeR fUcKeRs AlRiGhT?"_

_A young boy approaches from the shadows of an unlit hallway. His hair is like a jungle, unkempt and uncared for. His skin is an unnatural tint of grey and his eyes shine a royal indigo. He appears very young despite how long he's lived. The wife of the doctor scoffs and turns her nose. "Yes, Gamzee we are quite alright. We just had a bit of a misunderstanding. That is all, why don't you go back to your room?"_

"_Atticus, why torture him? I mean look, he's a monster. I commend you for creating life but is it worth it if he's not even truly living?" As she spoke Gamzee heard her every word. What was she talking about? Monster? He glanced at his reflection and noticed one of his eyes were falling out. "Gamzee. Go to your room." Atticus' voice was stern and the doll did as he was told. His bare feet trudged up the steps as if they were bricks instead of flesh. Why did the nice lady call him monster and why was she fighting with master? Sometimes he wondered why the he had stitches on his neck, arms and ankles when everyone else didn't. He closed the door with a soft click. Using a pillow he pulled it atop of his head, attempting to block out the noise but it didn't do him a bit of good considering he had two horn-like bones protruding from his skull. He only hoped things wouldn't end too motherfucking badly. From behind his door the argument continued. "Atticus, if you insist on continuing creating these monstrosities then I will file for a devoice!" Her blonde curls bounced with every movement she made. "Natalya, how could you say such a thing!" He bellowed, fists quivering in ager. "Because it is the truth. Is that not what the priest asked us, to always be truthful? Oh but I don't blame you for forgetting after being cooped up in your lab for the majority of our marriage." Her usual merry voice was cold as ice. "In fact, I believe that is an idea I shall take action upon." She reached for her handbag. "And while I'm at it- report you to the police." _

_His chocolate brown eyes shone mad. He raised his readily fists and began to blindly pound into his wife's face in a blitzkrieg-like manner. Her cries echoed through the mansion deep in the woods. Gamzee let out a small whimper. His cries escalated, drowning out another's by morning what tears the doll could produce had dried out. His festering, patched up skin was tear-stained._

_Hymning to himself softly they transformed into a soft lullaby._

"_Gamzee, are you awake?"_

_It was a stupid question, considering the doll never had in his life. Though it was considerate so Gamzee relpied as politly as a brother could. "YeAh, MaStEr WhAt AlL uP aNd HaPpEnEd tO tHe LaDy? YEr' WiFe I mEaN-" Poor little goat knew exactly what happened he just pushed it right out of his skull, staring blankly with a smile of his scared face. "She left, she and I," He trailed off, smearing the blood on his face. "THaT's ToO bAd I mEaN, I ReAlLy LiKeD hEr."_

"_I did too, Gamzee. I did to."_

**Please tell me what you thought of it. This will be a GamKar fanfiction and I intend to drag it out so if you really like it let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am disclaiming this series because I do not own it. Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie and if you are reading this on accident please go to MSPaintAdventures and read it.**

**Story Summary:**

**There once was a rag doll, who was the only one present during the murder of his master's wife. He just sits all day every day by the window. One day it spots someone walking through the woods. Since master doesn't play with me, maybe this motherfucker might.**

Indigo orbs stared blankly at the neon light overhead.

Sixteen.

Sixteen years of life and the metal surface of the operating table still dug into his spine. "Gamzee, how do your eyes feel?" The Doctor's voice was calm as he adjusted his surgical mask. "BiTcHtItS. I CaN sEe JuSt FiNe." It was true, in fact now he could roll his eyes without one falling out and rolling around on the floor. "That's good, and your arms?" He flicked the syringe in his hand and cleared his throat. "DoIn' ReAl GoOd, 'CePt ThE vOiCeS aRe BaCk AnD tHeY aIn'T mY mEsSiAhs…" A small whimper escaped him as a small needle penetrated his flesh. It came without warning so he didn't prepare himself. "Don't you fret; this shot will make those voices go away." He pats Gamzee atop of his black mane. The Doctor, his creator was such a nice man. He never put himself first and was always doing kind things for the Juggalo doll. "That reminds me, I have been meaning to ask you why is it you've decided to become a Juggalo." Atticus, the Doctor, removed his gloves and washed his hands under the cool water. "I dOn'T kNoW. I GuEsS, It WaS jUsT oNe Of TheM rArE tImEs." His voice was starting to lack its usual southern mannerisms and his head felt woozy. The morphine was starting to kick in at first it was like a shock of electricity coursing through his veins but it soon relaxed into a soothing wave that pulled him under, resulting in a fit of giggles. "Is that better? I mean, I could give you a stronger dose-"

"Aw HeLl, MoThErFuCkInG mIrIcAleS…" He nearly toppled over but was retrained by the bonds on his wrists and ankles. He wasn't a threat- not high, anyway but during his first few seconds of dosage Atticus could never be too careful. "I see…I'm off to the store I should be back within the hour. Do not go outside." He unstrapped the teenager and slipped on his coat that hung next to his medical robe. "OkAy…JeEz." It seemed he was calmer than before and his mind oh hell it was as if some motherfucker had up and injected rainbows into his skull. "I mean it Gamzee." He hollered over his shoulder and closed the double doors behind him. "

Slipping on his shoes Gamzee trudged down the long halls of the mansion with a sigh. He really wished just once that the 'old doctor would let him outside once and a while. The door swung open, creaking softly. His room was made up neat as he didn't have many things. The walls were grey as was his carpet. His sheets were purple and his dresser apart from collection face paint was displayed on its surface. Life sure would be better if he had a friend or a wife. The doctor explained to him that a wife was like a friend but you kissed and… well Gamzee wasn't going to think about the other stuff. Have ever had that moment where you're just walking and then out of the blue a moving object catches your eyes? Well that's what happened with Gamzee. _It'S a MoThErFuCkInG pErSoN!_ He realized suddenly. What was a person doing all the way out here? He wondered, eager to go ask. But the doctor told him to stay inside oh what and being the innocent little Capricorn he was, bounded to the front door like a puppy lying in wait for the mailman.

The door closed behind him.

**If You liked it I encourage you to continue reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am disclaiming this series because I do not own it. Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie and if you are reading this on accident please go to MSPaintAdventures and read it.**

**Story Summary:**

**There once was a rag doll who was the only one present during the murder of his master's wife. He just sits all day every day by the window. One day it spots someone walking through the woods. **_**SiNcE mAsTeR dOeSn'T pLaY wItH mE, mAyBe ThIs MoThErFuCkEr MiGhT.**_

If you've ever passed a store around Christmas Eve then this is what you would see- children gathered around the windowpane with wide eyes. They were so happy with what delights that were displayed before them. This is the expression that had plastered itself on Gamzee Maraka's painted face. He was going to go say hello to the motherfucker that was walking aimlessly through the woods, no doubt lost as most people were. Usually the Doctor sent them away, pointing them in the right direction but now he could do it! He was quite confident he could. He slowed his pace, coming to a complete stop. It was a boy, that much was obvious, with ebony hair, red eyes and pale skin. He was clad in a grey _Super Dry _hoodie and black jeans. _He SeEmS 'bOuT mY aGe, _Gamzee thought, approaching him slowly. _KiNdA sHoRt ThOuGh._ He chuckled aloud, causing the boy to freeze in place, turning his head to see who it was. His crimson eyes were wide at the sight of the doll, his lips trembled, silently threatening to scream. But Gamzee wouldn't let him. Quick as lightning, his hand falls over the human's mouth. "ShHhHh, MoThErFuCkEr… DoN't Go mAkIn' AlL tHaT nOiSe!" In the human's eyes there is fear, the Capricorn can sense it buy he could also feel the quake of his body and was pretty sure that the human was near tears. "If YoU dOn'T sCrEaM, I'Ll AlL uP aNd LeT yOu Go. HoW's ThAt SoUnD?" He doesn't wait for the younger male to answer but what he does get is a flurry of verbal curses that don't sound all too friendly. "FUCKASS PEDOPHILE RAPIST!"

Poor Gamzee could only gap at his words like a fish out of water at the boy. Was it common for teenagers of human race to use such language upon meeting someone, not that he was an exception but still it was very rude. "ErRrRr-YoU tAlKiN' tO Me, BrOtHeR?" He pointed to himself for good measure, in case he didn't quite understand. "Of course I am, you fuckass. Who else would grab me from behind like a crazed psyh-" His lips parted and froze mid-sentence he seemed to finally take in the 'FUCKING PE DOPHILE RAPIST'S' appearance and realized he couldn't quite describing it. "What are you, some sort of cosplayer or something? What's with the World of Warcraft-like outfit?" His tone was serious and it soon made sense in Gamzee's own head full of stuffing that humans didn't know about dolls like him yet. He shrugged. He didn't know what a cosplayer was so he simply shrugged and replied. "I like to dress in costumes sometimes…" He nodded, apparently it had been the right answer and all doubt disappeared from his expression. "aNyWaY, I DiDn'T MeAn To uP aNd ScArE YoU, bRo, SoRrY."

"Karkat. That's uh, my name and yours?"

"GaMzEe MaKaRa." He extended his hand for Karkat to shake. Hesitant, Karkat did so. The lighting was pretty bad having been the tree's branches overlapped each other and from what Karkat could tell- this man must have been a cutter. "I know I only just met you but are-are those scars real? If so I think you should so to the hospital…" Gamzee's eyebrows rose slowly. Hospital? Why would he need to go there, he had Doctor Atticus and he took care of the little goat and patched him up so that no stuffing or organs spilled from the tiny, delicate seems. "NaW, bRo AiN't NoBoDy GoT tImE fOr ThAt, AnYwAy ThE dOc WiLl PaTcH Me Up." A smile spread itself like jam on his lips. It was slightly unsettling to Karkat but he didn't say so in fact, it had a sort of charm to it. "Well, this 'doc' does he know the way to the hiking trail from here, in case it wasn't obvious I'm a little lost. Damn Eridan gave me the wrong directions…" He huffed under his breath, threading his fingers through his soft hair. "I'm SuRe He DoEs! If Ya WaNt We CaN wAiT iNsIdE." His eerie smile was still present and it made Karkat a little uncomfortable. "Do you have like, a phone or something I could use?" This Gamzee seemed harmless but he wasn't so stupid as to just waltz into his home.

"No, SoRry KaRbRo, We AiN't GoT nO pHoNe, ThE dOc's KiNdA pRiMaL On ThE wHolE eLeCtRiC sTuFf." He seemed genuinely sorry and tugged at the hem of his large shirt and chewed at his lip. "Oh well thanks. I mean, I'm sure I can find it on my own"

"YoU sUrE, mOtHeRfUcKeR? I mEaN, lOoK At YoU," Gamzee held his hand up like measuring tape to display their clear height difference. Karkat instantly switched into defensive mode. "Excuse me, but are you implying that I am short? That I am too weak to take care of myself, well _Gamzee_ you don't even know me, you southern circus clown! And I am very much capable of looking after myself thank you very much!" He finished, on his tippy toes with his hands on his hips. Gamzee could only repress a chuckle. He was a cute motherfucker the way his voice was still scratchy from puberty but still more masculine then Justin (the devil) Beiber, his little pout that followed his puffy cheeks and he was overall just plain adorable but something told Gamzee not to say so- another rant might follow. "I'm SuRe Ya CaN. jUst MaKiN' sUrE Ya CaN I WaS jUsT lOokIn' OuT fOr A bRoThEr Is AlL…" The two stood in silence before Karkat spoke up quickly. "I better go. My friends will wonder where I've been. So uh, see you around-"

"DoN'T gO yEt!" Gamzee called quickly and strongly Karkat stood where he was as the doll ran inside to the dining area where Faygo bottles were sprawled about the table. He quickly grabbed one before bounding back out the door where a certain Cancer was standing. "HeRe Ya Go." He handed him the bottle.

"'_Faygo_'? What's this shit?"

"MoThErFuCkINg MiRAcLes, mAn." He replied almost with a serious expression. "Thanks, I guess." He turned on his heels and walked away, autumn leaves crunching under his feet. Once he was out of eyesight he unscrewed the cap and took a long sip of the redpop and nearly gagged. It was too sweet for his tastes but…

He took another sip.

**It's not my best work but I really enjoy writing this, if you like it let me know. It's basicly what I type when I'm stuck with the deadly writer's block.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am disclaiming this series because I do not own it. Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie and if you are reading this on accident please go to MSPaintAdventures and read it.**

**Story Summary:**

**There once was a rag doll who was the only one present during the murder of his master's wife. He just sits all day every day by the window. One day it spots someone walking through the woods. SiNcE mAsTeR dOeSn'T pLaY wItH mE, mAyBe ThIs MoThErFuCkEr MiGhT. **

**I am watching Dexer's Laboratory while writing his… I still it the funniest things ever.**

**PLEASE READ: I forgot to mention this but Atticus is my OC and based off the Alchemist, Faust.**

**J**

Chapter 4

Karbro's POV (point Of View)

"Karkat wh-where were you?" Eridan Ampora asked accusingly, placed a hand on his hip, as the other occupied a Samsung NX200. I silently curse Eridan not just for the shabby directions but the fact he just so damn pretentious. He was dressed in a navy blue hoodie, black shirt, tight fittied jeans and a stripped gray scarf. His nose was scrunched up like he'd smelled something awful, a pair of hipster glasses rested atop the bridged of his nose. "Well it just so happens that someone gave me the most shitty, complex directions in the entire world. So really it wasn't my fault hipster man-bitch." I smiled sarcastically and took a seat on the bench. I had finally found our meeting place, our group; Eridan, Aradia, Sollux and I had been assigned to do a video project for media arts class. Joy. I mean Aradia is a sweet girl, nice, friendly and considerate but looking at Eridan and Sollux I wish I had an Assassin's creed coat and knew Parkour because those were the skills I would need to survive this project. Eridan was a selfish rich brat and Sollux was just a smug asshole who delighted in teasing me. He was an alright guy kind of cute but as I said- a smug asshole. "Aw poor KK got lotht." He placed a hand over his chest and mocked concern. "Oh shut up _Tholluth._" I crossed my eyes and mocked Sollux's lisp-even Aradia tried to hide her small giggle. She quickly attempted to cover it up by bring up the topic that brought us there. "I think we should start, don't you? Eridan had an idea that we could do a horror film sort of like the Blair Witch Project." Her voice was high and her maroon eyes were bright with the emotions in her heart. She was a good friend and an ace problems solver. "it'll be a bit different and we can make it more of a murder- mystery. Wh-we have two weeks to get the project done so I suggest we start location-shopping." I rolled my eyes, folding my arms firmly across my chest. "Who died a made you group leader, that's right-no one because as you can see I am very much alive and kicking." I was assigned group leader and I am very well aware that Eridan purposefully gave the wrong directions in hopes to get me evicted as leader. Unfortunately we know Big Brother is a sham and both the power of Veto and we can't kick anybody out of the 'house'. "No need to get tho piththy,KK." Sollux spoke, not looking up from his PSP. My nibbled at my lips but didn't respond, my mind was too entranced by the thoughts of Gamzee.

Normal Pov

"So, what did you do today, Gamzee?" Atticus asked, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear as he took a sip of wine. The Doctor was sitting across from his creation at the dining room table with a nonchalant expression. The doll didn't say a word- instead he just shoved a piece of pie in his mouth and shrugged. He wasn't about to tell the Doctor that he left the house without his consent and more so after he specifically told him no. "Gamzee, is something troubling you? You seem out of place, are you in need of another dose of some sort?" The doll chuckled nervously. "YeAh, DoC, i mEaN MaYbE It's jUsT ThE PiE Or sOmEtHiN' bUt i'm jUsT NoT FeElInG LiKe mYsElF." That answer seemed alright and he seemed to be buying it but it didn't ease Gamzee's muddled mind in the least. It only worried him what would happen if the Doctor found out about the human boy, Karkat? Would he make it so he never came back, or that he would disappear just like the Doctor's wife? Oh God, anything but that. He wanted to see Karkat at least once more. He was sure that the human boy would understand, surely humans and dolls shared similar rules. He was almost positive if he couldn't go outside again or see Karkat he would father die… or maybe that was just the Scopolamine talking. From what he could tell Karkat was a pretty sweet fellow, kind of cute too. Hopefully he's made it to see that 'Eridan' guy he was talking about.

**I tried to make this chapter longer but I guess that didn't go over so well, did it? Please tell me if you liked.**


End file.
